Zoro Versus Robin
by Adieu-KKZ
Summary: What happens when the two most formidable people in the crew come together while their nakama are away?


_**Z**_ _ **oro**_ _ **Versus**_ _**Robin**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Thought**_ _ **' "**_ _ **Dialogue**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: "One Piece" is not mine**_

* * *

They were one of the most formidable people on the crew who; in which, would never give up on a fight. Zoro never lost in a fight, not against anyone. He would be dammed if he lost in the small challenges they set for each other. Their game of lust, passion and love.

It was Robin and Zoro's turn to watch the ship while their nakama explored the island, only giving them a few hours. Robin was beginning to grow bored of the text in her hands. She would rather play with someone. She wanted to ignite the passion that she felt when his rough but gentle hands drew circles on her back after they shared each-other's bodies. She shifted her gaze towards the Crow's Nest were the swordsman was currently training. A small smirk grazed her features as she made her way to the women's cabin, leaving the deck deserted.

A slight sheen of sweat coated his skin as he lifted enormous barbells in a rhythmic motion. He finished his set and soon moved on to push-ups. Once he was done, he made his way down the ladder of the gym. Expecting to see the stoic archaeologist, he was filled with the foreign emotion of disappointment when he was greeted by an empty deck. Zoro then made his way to the bath house.

XXXXX

The swordsman wiped his hair with a towel. The well needed shower calmed his taut muscles. He was only equipped with a towel slung low on his hips. Though he would never admit, he got lost on the way to his cabin. He came to Robin's room, mistaking it for his own, he walked in without invitation. The swordsman's keen nose was assaulted with a sweet floral sent, not that he disliked the fragrance. His eye's scanned the room and saw Robin calmly reading on her bed. Her phantom hands were holding up her book while she was propping herself up with her elbows.

He naturally walked over to her while she was ignoring him. _'I'll teach her that's a big mistake_.' He thought surely.

Robin knew there was a probability of him getting lost. She felt the bed sink under his impressive weight. She relaxed and breathed in his distinct steel scent.

Zoro's hand mapped out the contours of her curvy hips while she continued turning the pages of her book. He slowly made it up her back making sure to barely touch her. Zoro knew how to make her scream, and she, too, could do the same.

With the woman still laying down, he leaned over and gently bit on her sensitive neck. He petted her long, raven hair, his fingers entwining in them as he gently pulled at the raven locks. Changing their position, Robin was now on her back with Zoro towering over her.

The great gentleness from the rugged man was enough for her text to be forgotten. He smirked on her neck when she handed the book off to her phantom hands. The swordsman grabbed her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt. He teased her now erect nipples with his thumb and forefinger. He licked the nipple through the silky material earning a low moan from his partner. Satisfied, the swordsman took her flushed earlobe in his mouth.

" _Tell me what you want_ , _M_ _iss_ _Archaeologist_ ," he lowly whispered. She whimpered when his hot breath trickled in her ear. Using his mouth to undo her buttons of her shirt, a small moan escaped her lips. She knew that she couldn't forfeit this early in the game. She felt his erection press against her thigh. Her slender hands found his hard member. She fully turned to look into his gaze. His murky eyes almost mesmerized her. She went back to her task. Robin pumped his member while fondling his balls. He let out a low groan in her ear.

She used his pleasure to take advantage of the situation. She used her phantom limbs to pin him to the bed. She brushed her soft lips against his rough ones. She felt him move against her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. She reluctantly pulled away from their heated kiss. He tried to move his arms to appease his beckoning member, but she tightened her hold on him for his attempts to gain control. She playfully shook her head.

Robin kissed her way down his body, making sure to be deliciously slow. As he felt her slowly reaching his cock she evilly came back to kiss him along his jawline. With another decent down his body he felt her teeth graze his nipple. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to not let out a moan. She sensed this, and teasingly continued her decent down his body this time further while making sure to sprout extra limbs to hold him down.

She finally reached his begging member. She sensually licked the pre-cum, her eyes never breaking contact. He watched as half of his cock disappeared down her oral depths. She sprouted more phantom hands this time for the purpose of lining the planes of his chiseled body. She only pumped his shaft half-way each time.

She smirked on his cock, feeling his body tense and his member twitch. Her head bobbed faster electing more moans and groans from Zoro. His face contorted into a mix of a frown and smile while he let out a string of curses. His seed spilled into Robin's awaiting cavern. He shivered at the feel of her swallowing his cum. She released his cock with a resonating 'pop'. His body relaxed when the grip of her phantom hands grew looser than before.

Zoro took the chance to get in their previous position. He harshly attacked her collar bone while rubbing cock against her womanhood. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing their sexes closer.

" _You never answered my question_." He growled in her ear. She bit her bottom lip, determined not to give in. He kneaded her breast, his tongue flicking across the other one.

" _You_ ," She whispered out, swallowing a moan. He pulled her onto his lap and watched her juices dripped on his cock.

" _See how wet I make you_?" He rasped as he pushed his cock inside of her. She sensually bucked her hips as he bit out a groan. His hands rested on her waist, guiding her down his cock making a rhythmic pace.

He lifted them both up with her legs still crossed around him and placed her against wall. His usable eye darted around her pleasure filled face. Her muscles clenched tightly around his member. They looked at each other already knowing what was about to happen. Zoro leaned in to take her lips again. He felt himself almost reach his peak again from each mewl that was able to pass her lips. Zoro pumped deeper inside of her. Robin's hips bucked furiously as she rode out her orgasm, with Zoro not being far behind.

They rested their foreheads together with haggard breaths. Both having a pleasured smile across their faces as he emptied his seed inside of her.

" _Draw._ "

* * *

 ** _~KKZ~_**


End file.
